


Doggies bring people together

by Rayaaa



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred/Percy fluffiness. Sort off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggies bring people together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aconite (aconite_fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my sister. This is for her.

“Daddy! Daddy! Look at the doggie!” The five year old girl screamed with joy as she pointed at the dog.

 

“Ally, it’s not polite to point at things.” Percival said sternly but looked at the direction his daughter’s finger was pointing. The _doggie_ was a huge brown pitbull. It didn’t look like it would jump and attack him but it still looked terrifying. The guy that was walking the dog noticed the girl’s excitement and walked towards them.

 

“Excuse me, sir?” Allyson said loudly and the guy took off his sunglasses to look at her. “Can I pet your dog?” The guy looked at Percival for his approval and Percy nodded.

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely, yes, yes you can.” Allyson screeched with joy and she carefully approached the dog.

 

“Is it a boy? Will it bite me?”

 

“Yes, he’s a boy and no, he wouldn't bite. He’s a big sweetheart.” Percival watched carefully as his little girl approached the dog to pet it gently. He knew that Ally had wanted a dog for a while. Maybe he should rethink the whole ‘single parent no pets allowed’ situation.

 

“Daddy! You should come and pet… I’m sorry, what’s his name?”

 

“Horatio.” Ally lifted her eyebrows in confusion and Percy chuckled. “It’s weird, I know.”

 

“No, it’s actually really nice.” She made sure to reassure him and turned around to face her dad again. “Come on! Horatio’s gonna think you don’t like him.”

 

“Well, we can’t let that happen, can we?” Percy chuckled and kneeled in front of the dog, scratching it behind it’s ears. “It’s a really nice dog.” He said to the guy and stretched his right hand. “Percival.”

 

“Mordred.” The guy responded and smiled widely as he shook his hand.

 

“My name is Allyson but my friends call me Ally.” She looked at Mordred, her eyes squinting a bit. Percy knew that look well. His daughter was trying to decide if she liked Mordred or not. “You can call me Ally.” Mordred smiled widely at her.

 

“Well, Ally, if your father doesn't mind, I want to buy you two ice cream. I really like people who are nice to my dog.” Percival lifted one of his eyebrows when Mordred winked at him. Oh, this guy was good. And he wasn't so bad on the eye either.

 

“Oh, can we daddy? If we do I’ll be able to play some more with the doggie! Pleaaaase?” Ally gave him the puppy eyes and Percy chuckled.

 

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

*

 

“You have an amazing daughter. You and your wife did an amazing job.” Mordred said quietly as he watched Allyson run around with Horatio.

 

“Thank’s. It’s just me and her, though.” Mordred’s smile dropped a bit.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean to…”

  
  
“It’s okay.” Percy reassured him and took a sip of his water. “It has always been like that. Her mother didn’t want kids and… I couldn’t just leave her, you know?” Percy said and smiled widely as he looked at his little girl. “The moment I held her I… I just couldn’t picture my life without her.” As he turned to look at the younger man, Percival felt his cheeks blush. “I’m sorry. I know that sounded super cheesy but…”

 

“It’s fine. You love her. That’s the best thing a father can give his daughter.” All of a sudden the smile fell off of Mordred’s face. He looked… Nervous. “Look. I… I wouldn’t want to offend you or anything but… Would you… Would you like go out with me sometime?” That surprised Percival. Not that he was offended, no. He was bisexual, after all. It’s just… They have just met and with Ally… Percival hasn’t been on a date since… Hell, he couldn’t even remember when was the last time he went out with someone. “Oh, God, I have offended you. I’m sorry, I…”

 

“No! No, it’s alright. It’s just... I haven’t been on a date for a long, long time. And with Ally… I’m not sure I’m up for some fooling around, you know? I…”

 

“Who said I want to fool around?” Mordred interrupted him quickly. “Maybe I’m looking for something special too.” Percy looked at him and after a few seconds his lips stretched in a smile.

 

“Daddy?” Percy turned around quickly to look at his daughter.

 

“Yes, sweetie?”

 

“I think you should ask Mordred to a cup coffee sometime. I really like him.” Mordred choked on his water and Percy just laughed.

 

“Well, I guess I should.” He said quietly and smiled at the other man. Damn, now he really needed to rethink the whole 'no pets' issue.

 

 


End file.
